


Burgundy

by Badi_otaku



Series: Sam Winchester/Sister Incest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Dean was waiting for you and Sam to head to the fancy reception you had to attend. But when Sam saw you in your evening dress, he decided that Dean could wait a little longer...





	

Sam readjusted his tie knot, looking at himself in the full-length mirror that hang on the wall of the motel room. He heard Dean sigh deeply behind him, fumbling with his suit jacket. Sam looked at his brother in the mirror, smiling slightly at the sight. Dean hated suits.

“I’ll go wait in the car.” Dean then stated, seemingly annoyed, standing up from the bed he was sitting on and grabbing his car keys. “Don’t take too long…” He added, looking at Sam before heading out and closing the door behind him.

When Sam looked back at himself in the mirror, the bathroom door opened. “Sam, can you help me zip up my dress?” You asked as you left the bathroom. Sam turned around to look at you. The moment he saw you, his features softened, his mouth opened slightly his eyes widened a little.

“Wow.” He said, smiling and starring at you in awe, unable to look away from you in your burgundy evening dress. You had spent a lot of money in this dress, but seeing that look on his face was completely worth it.

“Like it?” You asked with a grin, turning around slowly to show off the fancy garment.

A fancy dress for a fancy place. Tonight you had to attend a reception at some rich, old lady’s mansion. You and your brothers didn’t go there just for fun, though. You were working a case, actually. You didn’t really listened to what Sam said about this. All you heard was ‘mansion’, ‘reception’ and ‘richest people in the country’.

Even if you tried to keep your mind in work mode, you were very excited for this. First because the last time Sam and Dean planned something of the kind, you didn’t get to go with them. Now you got to wear the fancy dress, visit the fancy mansion and drink the fancy champagne. And second because your brothers would go as two rich brothers, heirs of their late father, and you would go as Sam’s wife.

It was no longer a secret, nor a taboo, that you and Sam were in love. Dean knew it, and he was cool with that. Actually, it wasn’t a surprise for him as he saw the two of you grow up together, never leaving the other’s side. He had seen each one of your birthday, noticing your growing closeness and passion for each other, year after year.

So tonight, you got to be Sam’s ‘wife’. And that meant you could kiss and touch just like a married couple would do, while respecting the rules of propriety, of course. Sure you would sometimes kiss Sam in public, in a place where no one knew you. But the whole role-playing thing made it all the more exciting.

“I love it.” Sam said, smiling wider when he saw the back of your dress still unzipped. Deep inside, he didn’t want to help you. He was torn between loving the look of the dress on you, and wanting it off of you. But in the end, you still had a job to do and a reception to attend. “Come here, _wife_.” He motioned for you to come closer, emphasizing the last word with a smirk.

You grinned again, stepping forward and turning around again so he could access the zipper of the dress. You pulled you hair aside, giving him a full view of you bare back, as you didn’t wear a bra. He took his sweet time lowering his hand to grab the pull of the zipper, gliding his fingers lightly on the skin, along your spine.

The tickling sensation intensified when his hand reached your lower back. You clutched to front of your dress, closing your eyes slowly as a shiver ran down your spine, settling in your core.

Sam watched your back muscles flex and relax slightly under your soft skin, trying to keep himself from leaning in to kiss the bare skin. He then grabbed the pull of the zipper and pulled it up slowly, closing the back of your dress.

“Thank you, _husband_.” You said with a playful voice as he reached the end. You were about to pull away when he warped a strong arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his body.

You gasped softly, feeling the evidence of his growing arousal pushing slightly against your bottom. He leaned in to whisper in your ear. The feeling of his warm breath sent another shiver down your spine.

“It’s been so long… And seeing you in that dress… Look at what you do to me, (Y/N).” He said, tightening his grasp, pushing himself harder against you.

This was the truth, you had been on this job for weeks, unable to spend some good time just the two of you as you were stuck with Dean 24/7. And Sam was apparently reaching his limits. But now wasn’t exactly the right time, was it?

“Sam, Dean is waiting for us…” You said, trying to suppress a moan when Sam moved slightly, grinding against you.

“He can wait a few more minutes…” He replied before closing in to kiss and nibble the skin of your neck, right under your ear. “I want you so bad.” He mumbled.

And he knew you wanted him, too. At this point you couldn’t hide it any longer. Eyes closed, moaning and squirming uncontrollably in his arms, bucking your hips to try and feel more of him.

“Make it quick.” You said, finally giving in to your desire. You felt him smirk.

Without any form of warning, you were pushed against the dresser and bend over. You bit your bottom lip, you could use a little bit of roughness right now. You felt Sam kneel behind you, grabbing the hem of your dress and pulling it up, exposing your soft legs to his lustful eyes. You weren’t wearing any shoes yet, and you didn’t bother putting tights on.

He grasped your right ankle gently, lightly touching the skin with his large, warm, calloused hand. He then glided this same hand up your calf, still holding your dress up with his other hand. You clung to the edge of the dresser, whimpering as his thumb brushed lightly against the thin skin on the back of your knee. He continued his journey, up your thigh, stopping as his hand reached your ass.

He stroke the soft flesh, grabbing it and squeezing it gently. You moaned again. “Sam…” His hand left your skin for a second, only to hook two fingers around the hem of your panties, pulling them down ever so slowly, the feathery touch of the material tickling your skin.

The garment fell to the ground and you stepped out of it. You didn’t see Sam grab it and tuck it away in the pocket of his jacket. He stood up again, pooling the skirt of your dress at you waist and starring at your exposed core.

He licked his bottom lip, running his thumb along your soaked folds. You closed your eyes again, your hips moving on their own accord to try and get more contact. Sam’s hand continued its work, his fingertips brushing over your clit gently. You moaned, feeling the familiar warmth growing in your stomach.

He dipped a thick finger into your soaked entrance, moving it in and out a few times, a little rougher each time. He then added another finger, working his magic. The friction felt so good, your pleasure was quickly building up, soon reaching a point of no return.

“Sam!” This time you cried as your orgasm hit you like a bullet, making your legs tremble and your core explode in ecstasy. He didn’t stop moving his fingers until you were coming down from your high, still bend over the dresser, starring at him over your shoulder.

He then brought his fingers to his mouth, licking your juices off them, making you moan at the sight. He gave you a ‘don’t move’ look before taking a step back and sitting on the nearest bed. He kept starring at your soaked pussy, glistening in the dim light of the room. He reached in the bedside table, taking a condom out while unbuckling his belt.

The clinking of the buckle made your walls clench in anticipation as you bit your bottom lip again. He smirked slightly, taking out his now rock-hard cock, stroking it a few times, still starring at your perfectly round ass and pink engorged flesh.

He finally got up from the bed, standing still behind you and unwrapping the condom. He rolled it down his length and stroked your ass gently for a few seconds before slapping it with force. You cried out in pleasurable pain.

“Sam…” You then whimpered, urging him to move. Fortunately, he didn’t waste any more time and grabbed his cock to guide his tip to your entrance, brushing it along your folds and entering you slowly.

Your clenched walls felt heavenly around him. He groaned, thrusting forward to fill you up. You closed your eyes, simply enjoying the wonderful sensation.

He bent forward, wrapping an arm around your waist again and kissing your naked shoulder lightly. He started moving slowly, sliding out with a delightful softness and diving back in with a powerful thrust.

Soon, he picked up the pace, straightening up and resting his hand on each side of your hips, squeezing the flesh gently. You straightened up as well, resting your hand flat on the surface of the dresser and turning your head so that you could look at his face and kiss him.

He thrust in and out of you at a frantic pace as your hips moved in rhythm to meet his. Your moans and groans, the wet kissing noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin were the only sounds that reached your ears.

You were completely oblivious to the rest of the world, all that mattered was the both of you, moving as one in that intimate, loving act. You were flying away from everything here, only focusing on the pleasure crawling its way in every nerve of your body, taking hold of your words and thoughts.

And then your second orgasm hit you, more powerful and shattering than the first one. You were shaking, screaming Sam’s name and clenching around him. He struggled to move and the tightness of your core soon brought him to the edge. He embraced the pleasure and tipped over with a groan.

The both of you bent over the dresser again, his forearms resting on either side of you to support his weight, slowly catching your breath and coming down for your high. You were still looking at him over your shoulder, smiling sweetly.

“I love you…” You whispered. He closed in to kiss you softly.

“I love you too.” He said, resting his head on his arms. You were both exhausted. But you felt good, relieved and full-filled.

After a few minutes of kissing and cuddling, Sam pulled out and stepped back, letting you clean yourself and readjust your dress. He did the same, cleaning himself and fastening his pants again. He pulled on his tie knot gently, straightening it.

Your eyes would meet from time to time and you would smile to each other lovingly before looking away with a slight blush on your cheeks.

You were arranging your hair in front of the mirror when Dean stormed in, making you jump slightly.

“Are you freakin’ kidding me? I told you to hurry!” He yelled as Sam shrugged slightly. You were slightly amused by Dean’s unawareness of what had just happened.

“Don’t blame me, she took her sweet time in the shower…” Sam said, pointing to you. Dean looked over at you with a scolding look. Your eyes widened as you looked at Sam. He was smirking.

“Whatever, we’re leaving right now.” Dean then said, heading out again.

You gave Sam an angry look and he laughed softly, showing his cute dimples and sparkling eyes. You smiled. You could never stay mad at him for long. You approached him and kissed his lips lightly, clutching the flaps of his jacket. But before you could do anything else, Dean brought you back to reality with a honk.

“We better hurry.” Sam said, walking to the door and stopping to wait for you. You rushed to grab your shoes. Sam smiled in amusement when he saw you put on your worn leather boots. You hated heels, and no one could see your feet under that dress anyway.

You then stood up and started searching for your discarded panties, somehow remembering only now that you didn’t put them back on. “Shit, Sam, where did you put my panties?” You were about to turn to Sam when he grabbed your upper-arm and pulled you close to his side.

You were surprised and didn’t react immediately, only grabbing your clutch purse when he handed it to you and following him outside. He quickly locked the door and turned to you again, discreetly taking your panties out of his pocket with a sly smile.

“Sam, give them back.” You said, trying to reach for them. But he put them away again before you could retrieve them. He then closed in to whisper in your ear.

“You won’t need them, anyway.” He said with a lustful voice before taking your hand and leading you to the car and opening the door for you. You climbed in the car, shooting him a glare. You were a bit nervous, and angry. But the truth was, you liked this game, and you could already feel the heat pooling between your legs.

You were in for a fun evening.


End file.
